Komachi Onozuka
Komachi is a main-fading into side-character in the multiverse. ”Early Life” Not much is known about her early life from her, but there’s a recurring theme of sitting in a boat all day, being lazy. One day she woke up in toad town with amnesia, knowing nothing of where she came from or what she was doing. She then came across a couple of people, who asked her name, She simply gave them what she remembered, and what she went by for the rest of her life. Ko. After this, she went around to do things and eventually ran into everyone’s favorite Penguin, King Dedede. She managed to convince the King to let her live among the waddle dees, and her and them, along with Dedede himself, became fast friends. Although her mental state wasn’t getting better. She was progressively getting worse and worse mindsets, until she was officially diagnosed with “Who gives a shit” syndrome. She stopped caring for a lot of things, but was also diagnosed with a weird form of Sadism. She just... enjoys beating and slicing people over and over and over. She’s recently been overcoming her “Who gives a shit syndrome”. Powers and Abilities Rather than give titles and descriptions of the powers, I’m just going to list off the abilities themselves and give descriptions later on Manipulation of Distance It is literally the ability to manipulate the space between her present location and the destination she's heading. She uses this ability to carry out her duty of ferrying spirits of the dead across the Sanzu River (although it is unknown whether other shinigamiferrymen also possess this power or not). This ability may be used to affect both literal distance (for example, changing the physical distance that exists between two points) and apparent distance (for example, making it seem like you never get any closer to, or farther away from, a location). The effects of this ability can be seen in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, where Komachi uses it to restrict the enemies' movements. Soul Steal A relatively new ability, it’s something she learned from Alucard, the son of Dracula. With a specific set of movements, she can begin to steal the ”souls” of those around her. In reality, she’s just sapping Life Force from them, but Soul Steal sounds cool, so she went with it. Core Energy Manipulation i don’t even- Soul Manipulation Probably because of her status as a shinigami, Komachi is able to control departed spirits, and even talk with them. Superhuman Scythe-wielding skill She can wield a scythe really good. Like. REALLY good. Superhuman Charisma She has a bit of a mouth, but always seems to run it in all the right places. Super Strength She can lift really heavy shit. Relationships King Dedede She and King Dedede are tight. Not much here other than that. Waddle Dees Also tight. Relationships are still a W.I.P Quotes “Jesus christ you’re all incompetent. We’re a girl, a fucking penguin and three cinnamon buns, how are we not dead?” “...Really?” “Honestly just toss me that bag there.” ”I’m gay, I have amnesia, I’m NEW IN TOWN!” ”i can and will rip your soul out of your body and devour it right now don’t fucking test me.”